


(Not So) Ordinary Day

by Aros_Sage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Burglary, Curator Magnus Bane, Detective Alec Lightwood, Detective Jace Wayland, Detective Luke Garroway, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Violence, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aros_Sage/pseuds/Aros_Sage
Summary: Museum Curator Magnus Bane, boyfriend to Detective Alec Lightwood, was never supposed to be involved in a situation where Alec's line of work would come into play.orA burglary gone wrong puts Magnus' life in danger. Alec will do everything in his power to save his boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a somewhat ramble-y long 1/1. It's late, I'm tired but I HAVE to post something. 
> 
> I've had writer's block like a mother F and this wanted to just burst out. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

The day had started out just like any other in the world of Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood.

Alec, ever the early riser, carefully untangled himself from Magnus in their bed and made his way into the bathroom. After a quick shower to fully wake himself up, Alec pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tee and headed towards the kitchen.

Once there, he started his routine of making coffee and cooking breakfast. Alec loved to cook in the morning; It helped him relax and mentally go through daily preparations. Being a Detective with the NYPD, Alec never had a dull moment. Once one case would be solved, a new one would be waiting in the wings. 

Fifteen minutes into his cooking, Alec smiled as arms wrapped around his waist, a warm chest pressing against his back. A gentle kiss to the back of his neck sent chills down his spine. 

“Good Morning.” Alec greeted his boyfriend of 4 years, flipping the nearly finished omelet in the pan before turning in Magnus’ arms, kissing him on his lips for a proper hello.

“G’Morning.” Magnus’ sleep-thick voice responded after their kiss. Magnus leaned into Alec’s side, resting his head against his collarbone.

After standing there for a minute or so, Magnus reluctantly let go of Alec, making his way towards the coffee pot. 

“You’re very calm for someone who’s going to open an exhibit in a couple hours.” Alec commented, taking both his and Magnus’ plates to the table, taking a seat with Magnus following behind him. 

Magnus took a long, slow drink of his coffee, moaning contentedly. His eyes fluttered open, looking at Alec. “I forgot to tell you, we received a call from the British government requesting a delay on opening. Prince Harry is supposed to attend but his flight was cancelled.” Magnus shrugged, biting into a piece of toast. “It gives me more time to make sure the exhibit is perfect.”

Alec nodded along as he listened to him. He rolled his eyes fondly at the last thing he said. “Your exhibits are always perfect. You have nothing to worry about.” 

“You’re just saying that because you love me.” Magnus said, a playful pout on his face. 

Alec leaned over, kissing his pouting lips. “I do love you but I don’t coddle you. Magnus, you’re so good at what you do. You should be proud of that.” 

Magnus smiled to himself as the two of them finished their breakfast.

An hour later, Alec was standing in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie. Magnus was behind him, sitting down in front of his vanity, finishing his makeup. 

“Since we won’t be at the opening anymore, how about I pick you up once I’m done and we’ll have a pre-opening celebration dinner downtown?” Alec asked as he turned to face him as he pulled on his jacket. 

Magnus stopped what he was doing and turned so he could face Alec. “That would be nice. What time do you think you’ll be finished today?” 

“I have to report to court for a hearing on my last case at 3 today. It should only last an hour and then I need to do a few interviews on my current case. If all goes well, I’ll be finished around 6:30.” 

Magnus stood up and strolled across the room, placing his hands on either side of Alec’s neck. “Have a good day, Detective.” 

0000

It was when Alec was in court, his phone off, that this normal day turned into one of the worst days of his life. 

The court hearing had gone smoothly. The defense for the murder of three prostitutes had no ground to stand on. He was guilty and the evidence against him, plus a drunken confession the night of his arrest, guaranteed he’d be in prison the rest of his life. 

Alec planned to give Jace Lightwood, his adopted brother and partner, a call to give him the good news but instead, his phone was bombarded with missed calls and text messages. 

He stopped walking to catch up; most of the missed calls and texts were from his sister Isabelle, Jace, his mother and his boss, Luke Garroway. 

None of the text messages gave him any information, only that he needed to call them ASAP. 

Feeling in his gut that something was horribly wrong, Alec decided to call Jace first. He knew he should call Luke first, since he’s his boss but he had an inkling it was all related. Jace was his brother first and knew how to talk to him reasonably and with just enough emotion if the news required it. 

“Alec! Where have you been?” Jace asked, answering the phone before the first ring finished.

“I went to Jacob Gurney’s court hearing.” Alec answered him, wondering in the back of his mind why Jace would be asking; he’d been part of the case, after all. “What’s going on?” 

“I’m five minutes away from the courthouse. I’m coming to get you.” Jace said instead, causing the anxiety building in Alec’s gut to grow two sizes. 

“Jace!” Alec shouted into the phone, startling a couple who were walking down the sidewalk by mistake. He mouthed ‘sorry’ to them but they just glared at him, walking faster. “Jace…why is everyone trying to get a hold of me?” He swallowed thickly. “Is it Max? Dad?” 

Alec’s parents had gotten a divorce after his father was caught having an affair with his secretary when Alec was a freshman in college. Their relationship was strained at best, but he still cared about the man. As for his younger brother, he was currently studying abroad in Italy. He had just heard from him a couple days before; surely he was safe.

“No no..they’re okay. Listen, if I tell you now you have to promise me you will stay exactly where you are so I can pick you up. On Izzy’s life. Promise?” Jace asked, his voice sounding distant; the telltale sign that Jace was in his car, talking on his bluetooth. 

Alec inhaled deeply through his nose, counting to three. “Fine. I promise.”

Jace was silent for another several seconds before taking a breath. “There’s been an attempted robbery, turned into a hostage situation.” 

Alec was used to these types of situations arising and often they stepped in to help the local PD if they were needed. “And we’re being called in?”

“Alec…” Jace sighed. “It’s at the museum.” 

Feeling his heart start to race, Alec tried to push down the fear. “Which one? There are many museums in this city, Jace. You need to be specific.” 

“It’s the Metropolitan. I confirmed before I called you.” Jace answered him, hoping that his brother would keep his promise and stay put. 

“I…I need to call Magnus.” Alec said, knowing it came out rushed, the panic trying to burst out of him. 

“He’s there Alec. Before they cut the cameras, I saw him.” Jace said softly.

Alec looked around anxiously, angry that there wasn’t a taxi in the vicinity. He was at the courthouse for Fuck’s sake; how could there not be a taxi here?! Even if there was, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to jump into one anyway; he had promised on his sister’s life.

“You with me?” Jace asked after the silence stretched between them. Alec was pacing down the street, fighting the urge to start running towards the museum. It was several blocks away, but it felt faster than it would be for Jace to get here. 

“Y-yeah.” Alec answered him between strained breaths.

“Sit down and breathe. You just need to breathe and I’ll be there. I’m two minutes away.”

Eying a bus bench, Alec quickly made his way towards it, sitting down heavily. He rested his elbow on his knee, his forehead in his hand. 

How could this be happening? Magnus was never supposed to be involved in anything revolving around Alec’s career. Alec was the one who was sometimes put in dangerous situations, never Magnus. Not his Magnus. 

——

Just as Jace had said, he arrived two minutes later, screeching to a halt. Alec jumped into the passenger seat as they sped towards the museum.

“What do we know?” Alec asked, anxious for as many details as his brother could provide.

“The silent alarm went off 30 minutes ago and that was when the police went to the scene.” Jace explained, running a red light as they went. “We looked at the security footage. They had been inside for another hour, figuring out their move. Their movement was sloppy.” Jace paused, glancing at Alec. “Isn’t an exhibit opening tonight?” 

Alec shook his head. “Magnus said it was cancelled per the British Government. He went in today to triple check that everything was right. He also said someone was coming to authenticate the jewel.” 

“Then they must have been part of the cancellation. It looked to me as if they were surprised there was anyone there at all.” Jace told him as they sped through the streets; Alec thanking whoever was listening that the streets were easily maneuverable in this moment.

“What else did you see?” Alec asked, his hands gripping his knees tightly. “How many hostages are there?” 

“Right. There’s at least 5 burglars. I saw Magnus, two different guards. I think one of them works for the museum, the other may have been escorting the exhibit. There was one other person, but we’re not sure who they are yet.” Jace answered. 

At Alec’s stare into the side of Jace’s face, he continued. “At around the 50 minute mark, they made their self known. They rounded up everyone in the lobby. They seemed agitated that whatever they were looking for wasn’t in the room. After searching around, they eventually figured out that Magnus works there. Two of them escorted him to his office. He grabbed his keys before entering another room. After they left his office, the alarm went off. Magnus must have tripped it. He’s clever.” 

“Why can’t we see them now?” Alec asked, seeing the police line ahead of them, along with a string of news vans and civilians crowding around to see what was going on. 

“They must have realized an alarm had been tripped once the police sirens were close. One of them destroyed the security system. The negotiator has been trying to reach them.”

They pulled to a stop next to the van they knew Luke was working out of. After flashing their badges, they crossed the police line, going inside quickly.

“Alec. Jace.” Luke greeted them, a silent conversation passing over his boss and his brother. After Jace nodded, Luke turned back to Alec.

“Alec. You’re here because you’re good at your job and I trust you to think clearly. Don’t prove me wrong.” Luke said to him sternly.

Alec nodded. “Yes Sir.” 

“There’s something else I need to tell you.” Jace said to Alec, clapping him on the shoulder and pulling him to the corner of the van. 

Alec stared at him, the anxiety knot in his stomach tightening painfully.

“There’s been a casualty. We don’t know who. They shouted to the first responders that they’d killed one hostage and that they would kill more if they tried to enter.” Jace’s eyes dropped, admittance of fear at the chance it could be Magnus apparent.

Alec shook his head fiercely. “It’s not Magnus. It’s not.” 

Breaking away from his brother, Alec stepped towards the door to the van. When Jace went to grab his arm, Alec put his hand up to stop him. “Just…give me a minute.” 

Jace nodded, watching helplessly as Alec left the van. 

Alec walked out of the van and past the yellow tape, needing to get away for only a moment. He needed a place to think, to sort out the fear and the anxiety surrounding his every thought. 

Finding a small empty alley nestled between two building across the street, Alec ducked in there, leaning against the cold brick. He needed to focus on the facts.

This was a hostage situation. There were 5 burglars, all more than likely armed. Maybe one of them knew how to use a gun. 

There were four hostages, possibly three. There might be four hostages and one severely injured. 

Magnus. The love and light of his life.

His Magnus was a hostage and was in danger. 

“Focus, Alec.” He mumbled to himself, running his hands through his hair a few times. He had no other choice but to focus on his job and to do everything in his power to get Magnus, and the other hostages, out of there safely.

——

How had this happened? 

After leaving the loft, Magnus had gone to his favorite coffee shop, grabbing a latte and a chocolate croissant; his usual. 

The weather was perfect for winter in New York. The snow had not turned to sludge yet and the weather was warmer than usual. The snow blanketed the grass perfectly while it had melted on the streets. 

Magnus grinned to himself as he walked past one area of the sidewalk where he recalled Alec slipping on the ice when they first started dating. It, of course, wouldn’t have been funny if he’d been hurt but luckily that wasn’t the case. Alec had been adorably embarrassed while Magnus helped him up, kissing his hand where he’d scraped his knuckles against the concrete. 

He nodded to the guard who was waiting outside of the museum for him to open up. Guards used to have keys but after a nasty bout of counterfeit art in another museum, they decided only select employees would have keys to the building. 

After turning off the alarm, Magnus made his way towards his office, wanting to put his things down before going into the exhibit.

They had received the Kohinoor diamond yesterday which, after a brutal fight between Great Britain and India, Great Britain decided to return it to its original home; on the condition that it would get a worldly tour, remaining part of the Queen’s crown, first. India had agreed and here they were.

Magnus had dove into the history of the diamond and curated a room that would thrive with both country’s histories. He didn’t want to offend either.

The crown with the diamond was down in their vault, not to be removed until the guard who’d accompanied it arrived. The diamond was going to be inspected in a couple hours by a jeweler to confirm its authenticity. Magnus was excited to observe, just to hear someone confirm that this precise diamond was really sitting before his eyes. 

The security guard, Johnny, had let the English guard into the building shortly after they’d arrived, with the jeweler coming in two hours later. 

Magnus busied himself with cleaning the exhibit room for the umpteenth time. He knew it was clean, perfect, but he couldn’t help himself. Sometimes he could beyond a perfectionist. 

The jeweler, after being thoroughly checked over by both guards had arrived, so Magnus made his way to his office to obtain the credentials needed to get to the vault. The jeweler went to the bathroom while the guards waited in the main entrance. 

Magnus had just rounded a corner when a blinding pain to the left side of his face caused him to stumble back. He would have fallen onto the ground had it not been for a solid body appearing behind him, grabbing him by his arms to steady him. 

Magnus’ hand flew up to his face, feeling the spot where his skin had split on his cheek bone from the fist that had slammed into his face. 

A broad man in a black ski mask stood in front of him while another male, taller and thinner also wearing a mask, remained behind him. Magnus didn’t need to look to know whoever was behind him was also obscuring their face.

“Give us your phone.” The man who had hit him demanded,.

Magnus’ heart thumped wildly in his chest but he knew he needed to do whatever he could to cooperate. Although he knew Alec was being over protective and teased him about it, Magnus listened to him whenever he gave him advice if he were ever in a myriad of situations. Magnus just never thought he’d have to actually use the knowledge given. 

“Okay…my phone is in my inner pocket. I’m not armed.” Magnus told him, making eye contact with the man. The man’s eyes were so dark, he could almost see his reflection in them. 

Moving his right arm slowly, Magnus unbuttoned his suit jacket, reaching in and grabbing his phone. He held it out, palm up. The man snatched it out of his hand only to throw it onto the ground. Magnus watched as the screen cracked and then flinched as the man stepped on it with his large boot. 

“Move.” The man behind Magnus pulled on one of his arms, causing him to turn and move in front of him. 

Steeling himself, Magnus walked as steadily as he could, hoping not to trip in front of these men. 

Magnus was nervous for the moment they’d enter the main room, as he wasn’t sure what his guards would do. Johnny had been a guard at the museum for longer than Magnus had worked there. He was a retired police officer who had been in the army for a chunk of his life. He knew nothing about the British guard.

He could only hope they didn’t do anything stupid, especially with Magnus between the, what he assumed to be burglars, and their guns. 

Magnus was surprised when they came into the room, seeing two more masked men pointing large rifles at the guards. Magnus thought they might be semiautomatics but he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that those guns were much larger than the hand guns that the guards had on them. 

It didn’t take long for the guards to drop and then kick over their guns to the burglars. Once the guns crossed the room, Magnus felt a nudge between his shoulder blades. 

“All of you, sit on the bench over there.” The man directly behind Magus said, indicating the waiting area perpendicular to the front desk. 

The three of them complied, Magnus sitting in between the other two who were glaring furiously at the 5 burglars standing in the room. 

The men had turned to speak amongst themselves when a cheery voice startled everyone.

“Oh Magnus! Thank you so much for calling me to…” But he paused, eyes growing as the jeweler noticed the 5 strangers in masks, all pointing their guns at him. He raised his hands immediately, his body partially bending as if to disappear back down the hall he’d come from. 

The jeweler, who Magnus knew as Terry, joined the three of them near the bench, sitting on the second bench next to them, his entire body trembling. After the burglars retrieved the phones from the others, they stood several feet away, quietly talking to one another. 

“Which one of you work here?” The man who had punched Magnus asked, his eye moving between himself and Terry. 

“I do.” Magnus answered him, his voice even despite the fear sitting heavily on his heart.

He nodded to his men; two of them making their way towards Magnus. 

“Then you’re going to take my men to the vault.” He told him.

“I need to get the keys. They’re in my office. I was on my way there when we first met.” Magnus replied to him, proud of himself of not making a snide comment about the man hitting him. 

The man studied him for a minute silently. “Very well. Blue, Red, take him to his office to retrieve the keys.” 

“Copy Black.” 

Magnus stood up, making his way towards his office again, trying to ignore the fact that one of the men escorting him had one of the large guns in his hands.

“Walk faster.” One of the men said, pushing Magnus’ shoulder, causing him to stumble. Magnus reached for the wall to keep himself upright. He glared though he kept his face forward, determined not to piss off these men. 

Magnus entered his office but was stopped from entering. “Wait here.” The other man said. 

The one who Magnus was certain shoved him, went in first, going towards the desk. He started moving things around carelessly, tossing things off of the desk. Magnus watched as his glass turtle paper weight shattered on the ground. It had been a gift from his late friend, Ragnor. He swallowed the urge to let tears fall, telling himself he could possibly glue it back together. 

He leaned down, looking underneath the desk. It occurred to Magnus he was looking for a silent alarm. How many movies had this man watched, anyway?

The man leaned back up, feeling around the sides of the desk. His eyes roamed over the surface, and Magnus watched as he paused. Magnus knew what he had spotted before he acknowledged it. 

He grabbed the picture frame sitting on Magnus’ desk, eying the photo up close. 

“Well look at this, the guy’s fruity. Like taking it up the ass then, huh?” The man said, his voice disgusted as he attempted to taunt him. 

 

Whenever Magnus was hit on out in public, which tended to happen fairly often, he loved to bolster about his boyfriend, and especially his career. He knew in this instance, telling them what his ‘fairy’ boyfriend did as a career could only worsen the situation. 

“Huh? Well?” The man asked, coming closer to Magnus, causing him to involuntarily take a step backward

A quip again, was on the tip of his tongue but he bit it down. “Yes.” He answered instead, knowing that denying it would only cause the man to push further. 

If Magnus was not mistaken, the man looked disappointed that he didn’t get under his skin. 

He tossed the photo onto the ground, the glass cracking across Alec and Magnus’ smiling faces.

“Disgusting.” The man decided on, grabbing Magnus by his arm and pulling him in the room. “Try anything and I’ll make sure you regret it, fairy.” 

Magnus ignored the name calling, walking towards his desk. He opened up the drawer on the right and grabbed his keys. He stood up, waiting to get a nod from the other male with them to come forward. They made Magnus walk in front of them as they re-entered the lobby. 

They had nearly entered the room when there was a shout and several loud popping sounds. Instinctively, Magnus dropped to the ground, his arms covering his head. The men who were with him also ducked, though one of them, the one who had remained silent, held his gun up. 

The man who had been digging at Magnus grabbed him by the back of his jacket near his neck, hauling him back to his feet. The three of them came into the room, Magnus gasping. 

Terry and Johnny were kneeling on the ground with the British guard who was lying on his back. Magnus could see the red blood, a stark contrast on the white tile. 

Not caring for his safety, Magnus ran over towards the hostages, dropping onto his knees beside Terry.

“What happened?” Magnus asked, looking at the wound flowing from the man’s chest. 

“He was hiding another gun. He tried to make a move. They were faster.” Johnny answered, trying to put pressure on the wound. 

“And in a stupid move, he nearly got your friends killed.” The leader said, Magnus hearing how much closer the man had gotten to them. He sounded as if he were standing directly behind him. 

“Is he…” Magnus didn’t want to say the word. 

“Yes.” Johnny answered him, taking his eyes off of the British guard’s face and looking into Magnus’ instead. 

Magnus wrung his hands together, his left hand circling a ring on his right hand anxiously. 

“Security guard, take off your restraints.” The leader commanded. “Oh and…if he has any on him.” 

Johnny removed his handcuffs and what looked like a plastic pair from his belt. He then checked over the fallen guard, detaching two pairs of handcuffs. 

Two of the masked men took the restraints and forced the three of them back onto the bench. Another man grabbed the fallen guard by his ankles and dragged him out of the room. 

“Put your wrists together.” The men with the handcuffs instructed, who then proceeded to restrain them. Terry made a noise of discomfort when his were put on while Magnus did his best not to make a face. He didn’t want to show weakness. The cuffs were tight, Magnus could feel the metal digging into his thin wrists. 

— —

Magnus wasn’t sure how long they had sat there, anxiously watching the men across the room chat amongst themselves. The large clock was above them and he was too nervous to move to check. 

“We’re going to die.” Terry whispered, his shoulder pressing against Magnus’. Magnus could feel the tremor running through his body. 

“We’re not going to die. If we cooperate, we’ll be okay.” Magnus whispered back.

“He’s right. Marshall shouldn’t have tried what he had. We haven’t seen their faces so we can’t identify them.” Johnny added. 

Marshall. Magnus felt a pang in his chest. He didn’t even get an opportunity to get the man’s name. 

They sat there silently for several more minutes until Magnus could hear something different in the distance. Almost a wailing sound. Sirens. He was almost sure he saw Johnny glance at him out of the corner of his eye. Magnus gave as minute a shake of his head as possible in response. 

The leader came near the hostages as his men went towards the front door. He glared at Magnus. “What did you do?!” He demanded, grabbing the front of Magnus’ shirt, forcing him to his feet. “I should kill you where you stand!” 

“I didn’t do anything.” Magnus answered him. “After a string of attempted burglaries a couple months ago, a silent alarm was supposed to be installed on the back door from the alley. The only way it would have been off is if the manager was here to do so. We’re only here today to authenticate some of the new arrivals.” 

The man’s cold, dark eyes stared into Magnus’. Again, his heart thumped painfully against his chest. The man could easily kill him if he wanted, he just hoped the man wasn’t a killer by heart. 

He let go of Magnus, shoving him back down onto the bench. 

“Yellow, disable the cameras…the pigs may be watching already.” One of the men nodded and headed towards the desk. 

“Green, tell them to back off.” 

The one who went by Green went towards the front doors. Magnus couldn’t get a clear view outside of the doors but the sirens were louder. The calvary had arrived. 

“COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!” A voice on a bull horn called to them.

Green opened the door, popping his head outside. “WE HAVE HOSTAGES! WE KILLED ONE. COME ANY CLOSER AND THE OTHERS DIE!” He closed the door, locking it and then stepped back. 

“Cameras are disconnected.” Yellow announced to the room. 

Terry pressed closer to Magnus, his elbow digging into Magnus’ arm. “Stay calm.” Magnus whispered to him. 

“What do we do, Black? What do we do?” It was Blue, the one who’d been mostly silent back in the office.

“Just shut up for a minute! Shut up!” Black seemed irritated, based on his jerky movements. They hadn’t planned for this, at all. 

The phone on the desk rang, startling Yellow who was still at the desk. 

“Don’t pick it up.” Black ordered. 

The phone rang loudly between them all until it died out. A few minutes went by before it started up again. No one picked it up.

“We get what we came for. We threaten the hostages. We get out.” Black decided, getting up and coming near Magnus again. 

“Green, Red, you two accompany this one to get the diamond.” They nodded, Red approaching Magnus quickly, yanking him up by his bicep, ripping the jacket Magnus was wearing. 

“Hurry up.” He said, his voice thick with a threat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part!

“Nothing?” Luke asked Steve who had been trying to call through to the bank. 

Steve Underhill shook his head. “No answer.” 

“Do we have a perimeter?” Alec asked, moving to the center of the van where blueprints of the museum were laid out.

“We have teams surrounding the building as we speak.” Luke told him as he and Jace came to stand around the blueprints.

“There’s a door here, along with the loading docks for the larger exhibits. This is going to be their best escape route, as it’s a clear path into Central Park. If they’re clever enough, they could blend in.” Alec said to them as he pointed towards the area he was referring to. “There’s the alley way here…” He pointed. “But they must know we’ll be there waiting.” 

“They’re going to use the hostages as leverage out of this situation. They were there to steal, not to kill. Something may have occurred that caused the casualty. They’re going to answer us sooner than later.” Luke explained as he turned to another officer who was reviewing the cameras before they’d gone out. 

“Who takes an assault weapon to a burglary?” Alec asked, not expecting an answer. 

Alec and Jace turned to look at the cameras as well. Alec’s heart clenched seeing Magnus walking in with the security guard. 

“When did we lose visual?” Luke asked.

The officer, Maia Roberts, fast forwarded the camera. “Two of them escorted Magnus out of the room. The other three stayed with the other hostages. One of them kept his eye on the hostages while the other two started to spray paint the cameras in the room.” She paused, clicking onto another camera. This time, they could see the two escorting Magnus down a hall and then into his office. 

Alec watched as one of the men tossed around various things on Magnus’ desk. He could feel Jace tense slightly beside him. Alec held his breath as the man picked up the photo of the two of them. No matter how more accepting the times were, there were still so many people that disapproved of any relationship outside of a man and a woman. 

Thankfully, they watched as the man simply tossed the photo down. 

They followed Magnus with the cameras until he was back in the lobby with the blocked cameras. Shortly after that, the security system was cut completely. 

“One, maybe two of them, are the leaders. They know their odds are low. More than likely, they’re going to use some of them as bait to get away. We need extra men in the alley. They’re no doubt going to attempt to split up, with the least important goons going through there.” Jace, as good a strategist as Alec, began as he looked back on the blueprints. 

“They’ll have a hostage with them, as a shield if anything else.” Alec pointed out with a frown. “If they’re still planning on taking whatever it was they hoped to steal, it will go with the leader. Everything in there is priceless, we should be mindful of what they’re carrying.” He said as an afterthought. He knew he was speaking on behalf of Magnus. 

“Lieutenant, they answered.” Steve called, pulling them away from the blueprints. 

Luke marched over, hitting the button to put them on speaker.

“This is Police Lieutenant, Luke Garroway of the NYPD. Am I speaking to the one in charge?” Luke asked, his voice level.

“Doesn’t matter who I am. We got hostages. Keep your people away from here or we’ll start shooting.” The man’s rough voice said. 

“Understood. I’m here to help. I need you to help me out a little.” Luke spoke calmly and Alec was glad for it. Alec’s hand was curled into a fist, his nails digging into the skin of his palm. “We heard shouting and it sounded like one of the hostages was killed. Is he in need of medical attention? If so, I’d like to send in a medic. She would be unarmed.” 

“He’s dead. Shouldn’t have tried nothin’.” 

Jace and Alec made brief eye contact. 

“I’m sorry that this has happened. If you would be willing to come out now, weapons down, we will be lenient with your charges. Only one of you are responsible for the death of the hostage, that doesn’t have to reflect on each of you.” Luke hoped the man on the phone would be willing to turn on whoever had done the shooting, though he wasn’t hopeful for it either.

“I ain’t no snitch and we ain’t comin’ out!” The man hung up the phone.

“That went well.” Like sighed, running a hand over his face. 

——

Magnus could feel the dull pain begin to settle in his face from the punch as he made his way towards the vault. He could practically feel his heart beat in his cheek.

He guided the men who were with him towards the elevator that would take them down. He punched in the code that would allow the elevator to move down and stood aside, pressing himself against the wall, as far away from Red as possible. 

“How are we going to get out of here?” Green asked, his voice thick with nerves. 

“Those cops aren’t going to come in. Not when we have hostages. Once we get the goods, we’ll make a diversion and get out.” Red told him, and Magnus was almost sure he could hear a touch of genuine care in his voice. He wondered if Red and Green were related. 

“I don’t want to go to prison.” Green mumbled. 

Red reached over, grabbing his shoulder gently. “You won’t.” 

Magnus kept his eyes on the floor, not wanting to show the obvious doubt on his face for what he was hearing. 

“Besides..he’s going to help us get out.” Red stated, his voice obviously trying to get Magnus’ attention. 

“I just want to go home, like you.” Magnus said, looking at Green as the elevator dinged. 

Magnus walked down the hallway where there were several large rooms next to each other, glass walls enabling those walking by to see what was in each. 

“What is it that you’re looking for?” Magnus asked as he paused, stopping in the middle of the hall. 

“That big diamond. The one that’s supposed to be a new exhibit…and other jewels.” Red said as he and Green looked around curiously into the rooms. 

“Very well.” Magnus answered, walking to the end of the hall where the diamond was being preserved. It was in a room that held other jewels and pieces that the Museum was borrowing for the exhibit. 

Magnus fiddled with the keys, trying to get to the right one but with his wrists so close together and his hands shaking, he managed to drop them. 

“Useless.” Red complained, bending down and grabbing the keys. “Which one.” 

Magnus pointed at the correct key and Red opened the door. 

Once they entered the room, Magnus looked ahead of them, looking at the crown with the diamond embedded in it, sitting on the table inside of a glass case. Magnus could feel, without looking at either man, the drooling stare this close up to the diamond.

“How much is it worth?” Red asked as he moved closer, fiddling with the glass. 

“It’s estimated to be around $10 billion. It is one of the largest cut diamonds in the world.” Magnus answered, feeling tense as Red rough handled the glass. 

“And if I rip it off this crown?” Red asked, opening the glass case. 

“It will lose some value. I would suggest leaving it attached and finding someone on the black market who could safely remove it without damage. Surely there’s someone skilled enough to be able to do it.” He couldn’t imagine them ripping it off in front of him. 

Green began to pull out a duffle bag while Red reached for the crown. 

“Wait!” Magnus said suddenly and with much more force than he’d expected. “Please it’s just…it’s very valuable. At least put it in its case.” He requested, pointing towards a cabinet behind Red. Inside was a hard case that the crown had traveled in, with soft velvet to protect it, while also making sure it retained its shape. 

Red debated mentally for a few seconds before grabbing the case. 

“Fine. Green, see what else is around. Fairy, don’t move.” 

Magnus sighed as he leaned against the wall, watching them passively. Green would see something shiny, shrug and then put it in his bag. Magnus winced, knowing just how many of these jewels were getting scratched. 

Once they were finished with this room, they made Magnus open up a couple others so they could look around. Thankfully, there were large pieces that they’d have no way of transferring. There were some small blades they grabbed however, along with small figurines. 

They were near the elevator when they paused in front of the last room. “What’s in this one?” The lights were dim so it was difficult to see fully into the room.

“This room holds old books, paintings and scripture. The light is dimmed and the oxygen is very limited. Light and oxygen can damage these and we’re trying to preserve for as long as we can. They’re part of history. They only come out on display in very limited time frames.” Magnus explained to them. 

Green was ready to enter but Red shrugged. “I don’t care about books.” 

— —

Magnus sat once more with Terry and Johnny, watching as the others went through everything Green and Red had found downstairs. Yellow had gone around the Museum, seeing if there was anything else they could grab. 

“He’s coming.” Black announced. 

Red, Green and Blue all turned towards the door, guns drawn and pointing. 

Magnus tensed. 

“They requested food.” Johnny whispered to him. “The NYPD also wanted to confirm that a hostage was dead and didn’t need any medical attention. 

Magnus watched anxiously with the others as Blue went to the door and unlocked it, opening it just enough to let in an adult male. Magnus held his breath as he recognized the face. He could spot him in a crowd. 

Jace Wayland, Alec’s adopted brother. Jace’s blonde hair shined brightly with the sun as he moved through the door. 

“Don’t move.” Black warned. 

Red came up to Jace, patting him down, checking him for weapons. 

Jace looked calm as he held bags of McDonald’s and a drink holder in his arms. His eyes found Magnus’ briefly before looking at the remaining hostages. 

“He’s clean.” Red said as he yanked the food out of Jace’s hands. 

“The body is just over there. Try anything and we’ll kill them and then we’ll kill you.” Black said to Jace. 

“Noted.” Jace answered him. 

Jace made sure to take sure footed, slow steps towards the direction they had indicated. He could see a pair of feet sticking out. It seems they had simply moved the body to the side, rather than leaving him where he’d been shot. 

Jace knelt down next to the body, checking him over. He could see where the wound was, especially since blood was still slowly oozing out of it. He felt for his pulse and frowned, unsurprised not to find one. 

“Hey Copper! Time’s up!” Red shouted, beginning to walk over towards Jace.

Jace stood up, turning around just in time for Red to stand inches away from him. Jace didn’t flinch but Magnus could tell he was holding himself back from showing his lack of fear of the man in front of him. Red was definitely sizing him up. 

“Why don’t we just keep him here? Extra hostage?” Red asked, causing Jace to clench his jaw subtly. 

“It is an act of good faith, letting him leave.” Black answered between a mouthful of burger.

Red rolled his eyes. “Fine. Out you go.” Red grabbed Jace by the shoulder, shoving him to move. 

— — 

Alec was pacing outside, right at the police line as Jace went towards the door. He had protested heavily when Luke announced that Jace would be the one going inside and not him. 

“I need to see for myself. I’ll stay level headed. You can trust me.” Alec said to Luke, ignoring the sympathetic look Jace was giving him.

“I know that and I trust you. That’s not why you can’t go in.” Luke sighed. “Remember on the cameras? In Magnus’ office?” Luke rose a brow, waiting for Alec to come to the conclusion.

Alec forced himself to stop his racing thoughts and mentally go through the video. He had been relieved Magnus wasn’t hurt. The man had gone through things in the office and then he…

“One of them might recognize me.” Alec answered, feeling defeated. 

“And then Magnus could be in even more danger. He’s already leverage but it could be worse if they knew his boyfriend was in the NYPD. It’s safer this way.” 

Alec nodded, knowing that Luke was right and said as much. 

Jace placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders, forcing his brother to look at him. “I’ll make sure to get a visual on him. I promise.” 

Alec nodded.

It had been over 10 minutes since Jace had gone inside and Alec felt like his resolve was going to crack. 

When he was close to saying to Hell with it and march up the steps, the door opened back up and Jace made his way out. 

Once Jace was away from the door, he took the steps quickly, already seeing Alec anxiously waiting for him. 

Jace crossed the line and stood next to his brother. “Magnus is okay. It looks like the one who was killed was the other guard.” 

Alec felt bad that he felt so relieved it wasn’t Magnus who was lying there, dead. 

“Okay…anything else?” Alec asked as he and Jace made it back towards the van.

“There’s definitely a leader. And there’s at least one who thinks he’s the leader. He suggested they keep me as a hostage but the leader told him no. He didn’t seem happy about it.” Jace told him once they were with Luke. 

“Then the leader knows just how severe this is now and is hoping to cooperate as much as possible. He has to know no matter, they’re not going to get away free. He’s going to try something and he’s going to use the bull headed one in his best interest.” Alec added as they looked out, wishing they could see more. The sun was going to be setting in the next hour and soon they’d be covered in darkness. 

— —

“They want a helicopter?” Jace asked in disbelief after Luke finished talking to the leader an hour later.

“A helicopter to take him to Jersey. He won’t tell me where he wants it to land, only that he would explain it to the pilot after take off. 

“He has to know we’ll be tracking the copter.” Jace added. 

“If he keeps changing the directions or decides to go to another state, we won’t be able to. He’s going to see another helicopter in the distance. Even if we have a tracker on it, moving on the ground will be much slower.” Alec sighed, removing his tie finally. He had loosened it earlier in the day but now it was bothering him. 

“We need snipers as high as we can get them. Long range. He’s most likely going to take someone with him and we can’t let that happen.” Luke said, already reaching for his cell phone to make a call. 

“We need to get in. Jace, you said they were all staying in the lobby, correct?”

Jace nodded. 

“We have to assume they’ve done something with the doors to let them know if we were trying to break in. Maybe not but we can’t take any chances.” Alec pulled up a piece of paper with a blue print of the South wing.

“This side of the building is under renovation. It’s got coverage with wood facades and construction. It’s far enough away that, if we break one of the windows, they’re not going to hear it. We need to infiltrate and be prepared for whatever they’re planning on doing. In the very least, we’ll be the first responders when they pull the trigger.” Alec explained, remembering not long ago Magnus complaining about a construction worker damaging the structure of the building slightly. 

“You’re right, we need to be closer than the entrances. Alec, maybe you should sit this one out…” Luke began but Alec’s head snapped up, staring fiercely at his boss.

“I mean no disrespect Luke but I’m going in. You said you trust me to think clearly. I’m doing that. I know the museum intimately. I know how to get our guys around quickly.” Alec said to him calmly. 

Luke stared at him for a few minutes before nodding. “Gear up, Lightwood.” 

— —

Magnus’ face, wrists and back were all aching at this point. He was tired but also pumped so full of adrenaline he didn’t think he’d ever sleep again. 

The men had eaten and then had had a meeting just outside of the room for a while. Magnus wished he could hear them or was brave enough to make a break for the door but he knew he had to stay put. 

When they came back, Black got back on the phone. Magnus did hear something about a helicopter.

A while later, Red and Blue came up to them. Blue grabbed Johnny while Red grabbed Magnus, both of them being pulled to their feet. 

“You stay here, little man.” Red said to Terry who cowered further into himself. 

Blue and Johnny disappeared down the West Wing while Red pulled Magnus along, going towards the elevators once more.

“I’m not very good at giving tours.” Magnus muttered as they walked inside of it. 

“I don’t need a tour. I don’t give a shit about this garbage. I just want my money.” Red answered him. “Put in the code. Let’s go to the basement.” 

Magnus did as he was told, feeling his nerves beginning to flare up once again.

They made it to the vault and Red indicated for Magnus to walk forward. Magnus walked slowly, waiting for Red to tell him where he was wanting to go.

“This mystery room…I want to go in.” Red said, stopping Magnus from walking past the room.

Magnus frowned, already dreading how he could ruin everything inside the room. A panel that looked like a thermostat was on the wall beside the room. Red grabbed Magnus by the back of his neck, pulling him from it. “It’s just for the oxygen. We can’t go in there without it adjusted first.” 

Red let him go, letting him adjust it so they would be able to breathe normally inside. Once it was set, Magnus opened the door. The light switch was on the side as they entered and Magnus lifted it so it wasn’t as dim. 

“So this stuff is super sensitive.” Red said, nodding for Magnus to go in further. 

“That’s correct.” Magnus answered him, looking at some of the painting that were on the walls. He hadn’t been in here in a while and had to admit he missed some of the work. It was a shame that these pieces had to stay in here most of the time. 

“You’re fruity so you must be super sensitive yourself.” Red stated, his voice a hint of a challenge. 

“I guess so.” Magnus answered him after mentally debating himself to argue that he was in fact, not so sensitive. 

“I’m glad we agree because this is where you’ll be staying.” Red said as he began to go towards the door. 

“What? No. Even with the setting where it is, this is not a safe oxygenized condition.” Magnus said in a startled tone. He began to move towards the exit but Red was faster. 

The man turned, grabbing Magnus by the shoulders and bring his knee into his stomach. Magnus groaned at the sudden impact, doubling over on himself. He hurt but his adrenaline was going and he couldn’t be stuck in here. Magnus stumbled back to his feet, grabbing at Red, not sure what he was going to do. 

Red, obviously wanting this to happen, spun around, forcing Magnus to let go of him, not that that was difficult considering Magnus’ hands were cuffed together. Red raised his gun and slammed the butt into Magnus’ temple, knocking him down. 

The pain was similar to the punch he’d received earlier except this time he was seeing black spots in his vision. He didn’t even remember falling onto his back. 

Magnus tried to blink away the pain as he started to rise again, seeing Red on the other side of the glass door. Magnus heard the lock click as he half crawled, half stumbled towards the door. 

Red grinned at him as he started to walk away, only to pause and come back. 

He went towards the panel, pressing a couple buttons. 

“Please don’t do this.” Magnus asked, his voice softer than he’d thought it’d be when it came out. 

“Let’s hope they find you before you suffocate.” Red said as he used his gun and smashed the panel.

Magnus felt his heart begin to hammer once again against his chest. He needed to stay calm but he also knew he needed to get out of the room. 

After trying the door and knowing he couldn’t open it, he looked around the room, trying to see if there was anything he could use to break the glass. It was thick glass, however, and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to break it anyways. 

There wasn’t even a chair in the room for him to use, nor a fire extinguisher. The only items in this room were books and he knew none of them would be strong enough, neither would the frames some of the art work lived in. 

In a panic, Magnus pounded on the glass with his fists, feeling the skin split where the cuffs circled them. He was certain he was bruising his hands and possibly even broken a knuckle but he kept hitting it. 

Magnus finally stopped, moving to the corner nearest the door, sliding down the wall. He rested his head against the cool glass, focusing on taking slow breaths. He could feel the tightness in his chest and the lightheadedness in his head. 

— —

Alec took one team inside the museum the way he had indicated while Jace took a second team into the alley. Luke brought the rear near the docks and the snipers were in place with Underhill leading the potential siege on the rooftop. 

Alec and his team got as close to the lobby as they possibly could without being seen. They waited in silence, waiting for the call. 

Alec could see partially into the room and didn’t see anyone there. It was so hard for him to remain still, wanting badly to search the building to find Magnus. He prayed to whoever was listening that Magnus wasn’t being taken to the roof. 

They waited another 5 minutes before Jace’s voice sounded in his ear. 

“Got three in the alley. No hostages present.” 

“Copy.” Alec heard Luke’s voice. 

“There’s one hostage, one burglar on the roof.” Underhill this time. There was a pause. “I have a clear shot.” 

“If you believe the hostage is safe, take it.” 

Alec waited with bated breath as they waited to hear what was happening on the roof. “Target down.” 

“One left. Alec, go.” 

“Copy.” Alec answered as he motioned for his guys to move forward. “Spread out. We’re missing two hostages, one crook. They’re armed. Shoot to disarm unless a kill shot is unavoidable.” He paused before moving. “Roberts, get the security system back up if you can.” She nodded, breaking formation and going towards the computers.

Alec and his team swarmed out, quickly checking each room throughout the floor. Every room was empty. After acknowledging more officers entered the building through the front, Alec and his team checked the rest of the floors. 

It was on the third flood that they found Johnny tied to a statue. Alec came over as they were helping the man to his feet, removing the cuffs.

“Your name is Johnny right?” Alec asked.

Johnny nodded as his eyes focused on Alec’s face, hard to see since Alec was wearing his helmet and protective eyewear. Alec took it off, tossing it to the ground. 

“Do you know where the hostages went? One of them is on the roof…” Alec told him, hoping he knew anything. 

“They left Terry in the main room when they brought me here. I think Magnus was going towards the elevators.” Alec nodded, running towards the stairs. 

Alec made it all the way down the stairs with another officer on his tail until they made it to the locked door. Alec, feeling invincible, kicked hard at the door. It gave way a bit and after another hard, solid kick, it flung open, revealing the vault. 

They simply turned the corner when Alec spotted Magnus’ slumped form right away. Alec holstered his gun as he went towards the door. 

“Magnus!” Alec shouted as he reached for the handle, giving the door a yank. It held firm. Alec looked around, willing keys to show themselves but not seeing any. He frowned, eyes looking over the door and the best way to open it. He eyed something obviously broken against the wall, realization dawning on him. He knew what this meant.

He leaned down, smacking the thick glass with his hands where Magnus was leaning against it, his eyes closed. “MAGNUS!” He shouted, his voice louder this time. 

Magnus’ eyes opened slightly, only half lidded. He started to lift his arms to place his hand against the glass, near Alec’s face only to drop them back into his lap. He blinked a few times before his eyes began to close again. 

“Dammit!” Alec said angrily, running his hands through his wild hair, pulling at the strands. 

“Call for medics.” Alec told his colleague as he pulled out his gun. 

Alec stood back, as far as he could anyways and began shooting at the glass wall away from Magnus. It was loud, especially in such a small space but Alec didn’t care. He knew if he shot in the same spot that this glass would break. 

He put in his second clip and was halfway through it when the glass finally burst, shattering all over the place. 

Alec moved forward and kicked away the glass, thankful for the shatter moving throughout it, making it easier for Alec to bust. He kept at it until it was large enough for him to fit through. He knelt down next to Magnus, trying to rouse him without any luck. He coughed and then coughed again. Something about this room wasn’t right. 

He paled suddenly, realizing just how still Magnus was. He put his hand against his neck and felt his heart drop into his stomach. There was no pulse. 

Feeling his instincts kick in, Alec quickly pulled Magnus’ pliant form into his arms, staggering a little at the awkward angle to carry him and Magnus’ long form along with his own getting through the hole. 

Alec pulled Magnus into the hallway, lying him down. He began doing chest compressions. 

“Come on Magnus…” Alec said to him as he leaned down, blowing air into his lungs. He started pressing on his chest again, using his peripheral to see if the medics were there yet. 

Alec pressed his lips against Magnus’ again, forcing as much air as he could into his boyfriend. “Come on Baby, please….” Alec said, his voice rising in pitch as he continued CPR. 

Alec could hear voices coming from the stairwell when he started to learn down to give Magnus air once more. Before his lips could touch Magnus’, his lover’s eyes opened, a deep inhale of air being choked on. 

Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ cheek, getting him to look at him. 

“You’re okay…you’re okay. Breathe…come on…that’s it.” Alec said encouragingly. 

“Oxygen mask.” Alec asked without looking up as the medic unzipped his bag. He felt the item in his hand and quickly attached it to Magnus’ face. “This is just going to help until we can attach you to an oxygen tank. 

Magnus nodded as he closed his eyes, his body visibly relaxing. Alec moved his hand to Magnus’ head, his fingers carding through his hair. Magnus had used a relaxer in his hair today, foregoing the gel and styling product he usually used. His hair was soft, parting with no resistance to Alec’s fingers. 

Noticing Magnus’ hands, he frowned at the cuts in his wrists from the cuffs that were attached to them. “Can we get keys to remove these?” Alec asked, knowing he wasn’t carrying his. Alec used his free hand to move to Magnus’ hands, letting the male grasp onto his with both of his. 

When Alec’s eyes moved back to Magnus’ face, he saw Magnus staring at him. Alec gave him a reassuring smile, leaning down closer so he was the only one Magnus had to focus on. “It’s over now.” 

Magnus moved his arms, looping them over Alec’s head, pulling him down more. Alec lost his balance, nearly falling on top of Magnus. He managed to get one arm underneath Magnus’ back, lifting him into a sitting position. Magnus pulled Alec towards him and Alec obliged, wrapping his arms firmly around Magnus’ back, holding him closer. 

Magnus tucked his head into Alec’s chest, his forehead resting against Alec’s collarbone. Alec ran his hands up and down Magnus’ back gently, hoping he was comforting him enough. 

“Got the last one..tried to sneak out of the side through a window.” Luke’s voice said softly in Alec’s ear. 

“Copy.” Alec said, reaching up and pulling his ear piece out. 

An officer came near them, letting them know they had keys to remove the cuffs. 

“Let me get these.” Alec said softly, carefully removing Magnus’ arms from around his neck. Alec took the keys, quickly making work of removing the cuffs. 

Alec took Magnus’ hands in his, examining them. He turned them, first checking his palms and then the tops fo his hands. “This knuckle might be busted. If you can’t bend it in a couple hours, we’ll need to get it checked out.” Alec told him, bringing his hand carefully up to his mouth, kissing his palm. 

Magnus pulled one of his arms away, his hand reaching clumsily for the mask over his mouth and nose. 

“Keep that on..just for a little while more.” Alec began to protest. Magnus used his other hand to push Alec’s hands away. 

He pulled the mask down, letting it hand around his neck. 

“Alexander…” Magnus said, breathing his name in relief, the way someone who was dying of thirst would feel after taking a drink of water. “I love you. I love you so much.” 

Alec, feeling his emotions from the entire day coming to the surface, choked back on a laugh and a cry. “I love you too. So much.” 

Magnus leaned forward, kissing Alec on his lips. 

— — 

Although Magnus protested, he needed to stay overnight for observation in the hospital. 

Alec had wanted to ride with Magnus in the ambulance but Magnus told him to stay, that it was important for him to debrief first. If he didn’t do it now, then he’d just have to leave the hospital to do it later.

Now…Magnus was sitting up on his hospital bed, watching as the nurse wrapped his wrists. There was no permanent damage, just a few cuts and plenty of bruising. The cut on his face was also cleaned and he was cleared any broken ribs, though the nurse was pretty sure he had a couple ribs that were bruised. 

Alec came in, carrying a bag of Chinese takeout. 

He placed the bag down, staying out of the way of the nurse. 

Once the nurse left, Alec came over, taking a seat on the bed next to Magnus’ hip.

“Hi.” Alec greeted him, their hands finding each other, fingers sliding between fingers. 

“Hi.” Magnus said back, reaching up with his free hand to adjust the nose tube on his face. They had hooked him up to an oxygen tank, telling him he would remain attached to it for at least the next 12 hours. After that, if all was well, then he’d be able to leave. 

“How are you feeling?” Alec asked as he bent down, grabbing the food and placing it on the table near them. 

“Like I’ve been asked that question a hundred times by now.” Magnus answered him with a smile on his face.

Alec rolled his eyes fondly. “Are you hungry?” 

“Starving.” Magnus answered, glancing at the food.

Alec pulled everything out and for the next 15 minutes, they ate in companionable silence, sharing the food he’d bought. Alec had had his sister pick up the takeout for him near their place. It was their favorite and they ordered it usually once a week. 

After Magnus noticed Alec’s eyes drift to the bruising on his face for the third time, he sighed. “It looks worse than it feels, I promise.” 

Alec’s ears began to burn a little at being caught. “I’m sorry…I just hate that this happened to you.”

“There’s nothing you could have done to prevent it. What ended up happening? Did you catch them?” Magnus asked, the questions nagging him from the moment Alec had entered the room.

Alec nodded. “Johnny and Terry are alright. Underhill had to take one of them down…the one who was trying to flee on the roof but we managed to arrest the others.” Alec took a large bite of his noodles. “Luke is going through the stolen items. Everything seems to be okay. We’ll have someone confirm authenticity and then get them back to the museum as soon as we can.” 

“Maurice is going to freak out. The Kohinoor diamond and other artifacts were taken for the new exhibit.” He wondered if he’d be fired because of this and then tossed the thought away. That was ridiculous. 

Alec’s brows rose. “You’re safe…that’s all I care about.” 

Magnus smiled, putting his food to the side. “Come here.” 

Alec, not needing to be told twice, put his food down on the table as well as moved. 

Magnus scooted over to make room for Alec, cursing the fact that these beds were fairly small and that the two of them were over 6’ each, not making this exactly easy. Magnus turned on his side, patiently waiting for Alec to lie on his back. Once Alec was adjusted, Magnus curled his body around Alec’s side, resting his head on his shoulder.

“You know…the last time we were here…you were recovering from being shot…” Magnus said to him once they were comfortable. 

Alec’s hand idly moved up and down Magnus’ arm, wanting to touch him as much as he could. “I remember…that had not been ideal.” 

“No…it wasn’t. I was terrified.” Magnus admitted, remembering when Jace had called him and told him. Alec had been shot being the negotiator. Luckily, the bad guy was a poor shot and only got him in the arm, not the chest. 

“Then you know how I felt when I found you.” Alec replied, turning his head so he could kiss Magnus’ forehead. 

Magnus nodded. “I hope neither of us ever have to feel that way again.” 

Magnus leaned up, and this close, Alec could tell there was a secondary bruising forming in his hairline near his temple. Alec wanted to ask about it but decided not too. If it was bothering Magnus, then he would let him know. Alec looked lovingly into Magnus' eyes that were staring into his. They often moved as one, their bodies and their hearts moving without thought. Alec closed his eyes as he angled his head, feeling Magnus' lips pressing firmly against his own. It was a kiss that spoke of love and longing, with a hint of promises of more to come once they were home. Alec and Magnus let their lips move lazily against the others for a few minutes before breaking apart, Magnus snuggling back into Alec's chest.

They laid there comfortably, just enjoying the other’s presence. Alec could feel Magnus’ body beginning to press heaver against him, wondering if maybe he had fallen asleep. He was just reaching to turn the lights off when Magnus moved, feeling a kiss against his throat. 

“I set off the silent alarm.” Magnus admitted. 

“How?” Alec asked.

“I know it might have been stupid…I know that..maybe they would have just gotten what they came for and would leave but…I couldn’t let them. So much history they were willing to take..and then they…then they shot Marshall. I couldn’t let murderers and thieves leave and get away with it.” Magnus explained to him, as if he were s child about to be scolded by a parent for doing something wrong. 

“I understand. I hate you being in danger but…you did the right thing.” Alec answered him, not wanting him to feel bad. He couldn’t stress about it because they had been lucky that the remaining hostages all got out safely.

“It’s my ring….it’s a specialty ring that doubles as the silent alarm.” Magnus told him, pointing towards his bag of items, his rings being in there. 

“Really?” Alec asked, surprised.

Magnus smiled against his chest. “Mhm…told you they’re necessary with my wardrobe.” 

Alec smiled, kissing his head again. “I love you.” Alec whispered to him.

And the answering silence, let Alec know that Magnus had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end it with the Exhibit opening but I thought this was good enough. Suffice it to say that the opening went without a hitch. Alec went as Magnus' date and they spent a lovely evening together. 
> 
> Red was the one who was killed on the roof, while Black had attempted to sneak out the window. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
